


Officially Over

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Harry has wanted a divorce from Ginny for a while and finally gets it. Based on a fanart I saw on Facebook.





	Officially Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- this is a work of fiction. It is not intended to portray real events. It was written for fun not copyright infringement. This fic contains homosexual behavior.

Officially Over

“Draco! Wake up, love!” Harry shook his lover’s arm.

The blond turned over and glared at the brunette. “This had better be good, Harry.”

“It’s amazing! Look!” Harry pushed something at him.

Draco took a sheaf of papers from the other man and tried to focus. It was a difficult task being that he’d just awoken. They appeared to be Harry’s divorce contract. There! It was unmistakably the Weaselette’s signature! “Is that what I think it is? I’m not hallucinating, am I?”

“Nope!” Harry shook his head with a huge smile. “It’s real!”

“Really?” Draco couldn’t believe it as he traced the letters. “Why? How?”

Harry had fire-called for Draco to come over last night and comfort him because the Weaselette had been screaming and yelling – yet again – her refusal to sign the papers that would finalize their divorce. As far as Draco knew she thought the marriage couldn’t be over. In her mind, Harry wasn’t really gay and couldn’t be happy without her. The bint was in denial and not likely to budge even though Harry had moved into the guest room over a year and a half ago, locking her out.

“I don’t know. I woke up and the divorce agreement was lying there on the table next to the glasses with a note saying that I should be packed and moved out by tonight.” Harry whispered as the man he loved stared back at him. His eyes teared but he blinked them away with a soft smile. “She finally signed! It’s over.”

“It’s finally and officially over.” Draco searched his lover’s face for any sign of sadness or doubt. Not finding a single one, the blond pushed Harry onto the couch, climbed onto his lap and cuddled close.

As he held Draco, celebrating in his heart, Harry couldn’t help but remember all they’d gone through to get here…

~oOo~

The problems had started a few years ago…he could even name the date. It was when Harry met Draco for the first time after the end of the war. Draco had been humbled by the penalties for his father’s actions as well as his own and all former Death Eaters. He was civil and polite – Harry would even go so far as to say he’d been nice that day they’d met in the Ministry’s office lounge. The blond had been wearing tight black trousers with a white shirt under a dark grey robe and they’d been reintroduced by their bosses who worked closely with each other.

That very night, Ginny had asked how his day went so he’d brought up Malfoy. She instantly flew off the handle and told him how the blond was probably ‘up to something’ and he should keep his wits about him. She’d scoffed at Harry’s assertion that Draco had been quiet and polite.

Several weeks later, Harry was drinking a cup of coffee in the Ministry lounge when Draco showed up for his break. They sat in silence but it wasn’t tense at all and the blond smiled politely when Harry said good bye as he left. They gradually began to make small-talk after a few more coincidental meetings. The small-talk slowly turned to more in depth conversations and Harry soon found more pleasure in a chat with Draco than a night at home with Ginny.

Harry wanted his marriage to work so, realizing that this wasn’t a good sign, he tried to engage Ginny in his life more. He invited her to visit him at the office at lunch time and began making more of an effort at home, but she just got suspicious, accused him of cheating and trying to buy her forgiveness. He tried explaining that he felt the life going out of their marriage but she refused to hear him out.

He remembered the conversations with Malfoy in fondness and snapped at her one day that his former rival seemed more inclined to listen to him than she did. Seeing her wide-eyed stare, Harry quickly apologized but knew the words couldn’t be unsaid. Even though Harry stopped mentioning Malfoy to her, Ginny began to nit-pick at the things he said and even started verbally comparing herself to Malfoy at every turn.

“I’ll bet Malfoy wouldn’t cook you a dinner like this!” She’d said one day.

Another time, she’d massaged his neck and shoulders to help get rid of a tension headache, but it was closely followed by a dig that Malfoy wouldn’t have done something like that for him. He’d had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her she’d ruined the experience. Those types of comments soon became preposterous as she came to bed one evening and asked him if Malfoy had nice tits like hers or would look as nice in a dress. All Harry could do was sigh and shake his head although it did put interesting images in his head.

He tried initiating sex once to work off some of their mutual tension but while she was going down on him, one of her comments became a vision. Instead of Ginny’s red hair, Harry was gripping Draco’s blond locks and it was his pale thin lips that surrounded him instead of her pouty ones. He came hard in her mouth before uneasily giving her the climax she needed. Once she’d drifted off to sleep, he was left analyzing his recent thoughts and actions. He got up and strolled the house just thinking. He loved his children. He loved his wife for giving him his children but he hated the way Ginny had begun to act and didn’t know how to tell her that she was driving him away. Being a Gryffindor, he decided to confront her about it head on. He told her the next night at dinner that they needed to talk and after the meal he sat her down in the living room. “I can’t do this anymore, Gin.”

She tried to say something but he silenced her with a spell.

“No. I listened to you when you were spouting all of those stupid things, so now you need to listen to me.” Harry glared down at her. “Gin, I love you. I’m trying to make this work but you’re going off at the mouth about Malfoy when I’ve barely mentioned him over the last few weeks. Your ridiculous comments actually had me picturing Malfoy sucking me off the other night – and you know what? It was a pretty fucking picture!”

She was pale as she stared up at him.

He caught his breath and calmed himself before continuing. “Your nonsensical ramblings are driving me crazy and if you can’t stop I’ll end up in the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo’s. My luck I’d get the bed right between Lockhart and the Longbottoms.”

Ginny was biting her lip but she sighed and motioned for him to lift the silencing spell. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” She told him solemnly. She did for a day or two, but then he ran into Malfoy in the hallway.

They talked about a case their bosses had assigned them and he couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy’s lips. He watched them brush the edge of his coffee cup and wished they were brushing the ridge of his cock. He didn’t mean to stare – truly he didn’t…but it was inevitable that the blond noticed.

“…my teeth?” Draco asked covering his mouth and casting a Minty Fresh spell.

“Teeth? Sorry did I miss something?” Harry asked blinking in a very confused manner.

“Was there something in my teeth? You were sort of staring at my mouth.” Draco frowned at him. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” He stuttered. “I j-just recalled that I need to owl my wife. Can I talk to you later?”

The blond shrugged as Harry hurried off to his office where he penned a note and sent it to Ginny. In less than an hour, Harry greeted his wife at the door.

“What is it Harry? You’ve had me so worried.” Her curious frown made him sigh.

“I was just speaking to Malfoy, Ginny.” He told her. “I spoke to him in the hallway and I was actively fantasizing about him. It was very disconcerting and I needed to talk to you about it”

She laughed for a moment before noticing that Harry wasn’t laughing. “You’re joking. You called me over as a prank! I could get in trouble for this, Harry.”

“I’m not joking, Gin. I dazed off while he was talking about a case. I was staring at his mouth and picturing it surrounding my cock.” Harry told her softly. “Gin, I think I’m attracted to him.”

“No.” She glared. “No, Harry. You are married! You have children! You aren’t – cannot be gay!”

Harry sighed again. “Be that as it may…I’m moving into the guest room until we’re sorted.” And he did.

He went home that very night, packed up everything he owned from the master bedroom and placed it in the guest room, but when he returned from work the next night, he found all of his belongings back in Ginny’s room. So, Harry repeated the last night’s work and frowned as he placed a locking charm on his door.

That’s the way things stayed for quite a few months. Harry tried desperately to stop thinking of Malfoy. He found himself looking at other men and their mouths, their bodies…their asses. He hardly ever thought of Ginny in a sexual way anymore but it took several more weeks that were filled with confusion and self discovery before he confessed to his best friends that he was indeed gay. They were quite shocked at his revelation and asked how Ginny was taking it. He was honest with them and they sympathized with him. Within days of that discussion, Harry and Ginny reached an agreement that they would begin the divorce process. They bickered constantly and sought out law wizards. They agreed that he could continue living at the house until he found a new one but the divorce papers were drawn up. Harry revised and offered them to his hotheaded wife every few weeks but she dismissed them each time, always finding something to pick at or dispute.

Weeks turned into months and, while he did continue working and talking with Draco, he made an effort to think of the blond in friendly terms. They quickly moved from last name terms to using each other’s first names but they never asked for any major details from each other’s lives – even when Harry confided about his divorce. Ginny remained in denial while Harry began to date as soon as the kids started school again. He met random men at bars or clubs. They would talk and Harry even kissed a few of them but he never took anyone home because they weren’t who he really wanted.

Time flew and soon it was Christmas. Holiday parties began to pop up on his calendar and he wished he had someone he could bring with him. It was at one such holiday party that Harry found out some interesting information that would change him even more than he already had been. He was sitting with a co-worker named Roger Trumble when the revelation happened.

“Did you see Malfoy’s date?” Roger asked Harry while they talked near the bar at their boss’ party. “The guy…Well, I’m not gay but he’s pretty easy on the eyes!”

“Malfoy’s with a guy? He’s gay?” Harry asked looking around startled. “Wait, what?”

“Didn’t you know he was gay?” Roger’s expression was one of open shock. “He’s been quite open with it for ages. I was sure I’d heard you two went to school together so I thought you knew.”

Harry watched Draco from afar that night. The blond danced very beautifully even when the tune was lively rather than slow. He received good treatment from his date though Harry thought the man should’ve sat closer while at the table and held Draco more tenderly while slow dancing. He thought perhaps this must be among their first few dates and maybe they just didn’t know each other very well yet.

“You ought to watch that, Harry. The expression you’re using to watch another man’s date…It could get you in trouble.” Roger smirked.

“Oh! I erm…I didn’t mean to draw attention to myself. Sorry.” Harry sighed with a grimace. “I just wish I knew. Maybe I was being oblivious. Maybe I wasn’t looking for the signs.”

“Maybe you don’t have a Gaydar, or maybe it’s broken.” Roger joked.

“God! Is that real because I need one if it is!” Harry laughed briefly. “Seriously, do you know how many straight men I’ve approached? I’ll just say it’s a good thing I can take healing potions, because I’ve been slapped and punched a good few times!”

“Tosser! Of course it’s not real!” The other man shook his head. “Just go over! You’re friendly with him, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes but I don’t want to intrude…” Harry looked over in the direction of Draco.

“Nonsense, of course you do. So go!” Roger was being quite insistent so Harry gave in and stood up.

Harry was in luck because as he approached, Draco’s date was headed to the restroom. Harry cleared his throat and sat beside the bored blond. “Having a good time, Draco?”

“Not bad…but I’ve had better.” The blond was nothing if not honest.

“Yeah…Look I know this might seem sudden but…would you like to dance?” Harry asked biting his lip as he finished his sentence.

Draco’s grey eyes had been perusing the crowd but just then he focused on Harry.

Harry almost held his breath but knew it was too risky as Draco probably wouldn’t remind him to resume, so he took slow even breaths instead.

After a moment, Draco nodded and held out his hand so Harry could help him up.

Harry took it and stood, moving onto the floor with Draco following closely. He brought Draco in close to his chest as they joined the group during a song with a slow tempo. He had learned to dance to avoid embarrassment among his coworkers but he’d also learned to enjoy it.

Draco seemed to notice that Harry was a better dancer than when they were young but he didn’t mention it. He did, however, have something to say. “I can’t figure out if you’re doing this because I’m a friend who doesn’t seem to be having a very good time at a party or if you have other reasons. I’m usually pretty good at that but it’s not working with you tonight.”

Harry nervously chewed his lip. “Would you believe me if I said ‘both’?”

The infamous Malfoy smirk slowly spread across Draco’s face. “How very interesting…”

Harry confessed that he’d been watching Draco and his date for pretty much the whole party so far and they hadn’t seemed very close. Draco made non-committal sounds here and there until Harry’s next confession. “I wish I’d known… or this might not be our first dance.”

Draco’s eyes once again focused on Harry. “Known? What didn’t you know?”

“We’re both gay…” Harry murmured. “I only figured myself out a few months ago and I didn’t have a clue about you.”

“Well, I wasn’t hiding it.” Draco frowned. “I thought you knew. Everybody knows.”

“Well, I need to get a new gaydar. Roger told me mine seems to be broken.” Harry joked.

The blond snorted. “So are you saying that you would’ve approached me if you knew?”

“Draco, you’re the one that made me question myself.” Harry whispered. “You and Ginny’s insane ramblings.”

At Draco’s curious look Harry explained the situation. Draco was flabbergasted at the Weaselette’s behavior. “I thought she was so much more secure than that. It was really nice talking to you those first few weeks. I was amazed you were civil to me but after a while I realized that if life and war could change me as it had, then perhaps it had changed you too. Maybe it just changed the way we see things.”

“You know… ‘Many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view’.” Harry smiled as he quoted the first ever Star Wars movie. “They determine so very much, Draco.”

“I can see that now.” Draco said thoughtfully, but then his eyes narrowed. “That’s very insightful…for a scarheaded git like you.”

Harry laughed. “You found me out! I quoted a muggle movie.”

The blond shook his head in amusement as the conversation moved along.

“Do you…never mind. I really shouldn’t do this while you’re on a date with someone else… Hell, I shouldn’t even have asked for a dance really but…” Harry bit his lip.

“Spit it out, Potter.” Draco prompted him.

“Do you want to get drinks sometime…or dinner?” Harry asked softly.

Draco smirked. “You’re right, you know…it’s not very Gryffindor to ask me out while I’m on a date with someone else…”

“Is that a ‘no’…?” He asked detecting a sparkle in the grey eyes of his dance partner.

A strand of blond fell across Draco’s eyes as he shook his head lightly. “Why don’t you be my date for the next holiday party and we’ll see how it goes?”

Harry grinned as the song ended. He stepped back from Draco and lifted the hand he was still holding up to his lips. He kissed the pale hand lightly before leading the way back to his table.

“It was a lovely dance, Harry. Thank you.” Draco murmured softly as he sat next to his date. “Harry, have you met Emerson? He works in the Creatures division.”

The next few days had gone quickly and then Ginny found out who Harry was taking to the next party. She burst into Harry’s bedroom with obvious ire. “MALFOY?” She screamed so loudly that the window rattled in the wall. “You’re going out tonight with MALFOY? The man who broke up our marriage?”

Harry sighed. He’d known it was a bad idea to tell Ron. “Don’t do this Gin. I didn’t even notice him that way until you brought it up. He personally has nothing to do with our breakup and I will not deny myself the pleasure of his company just to make you feel better.”

“How dare you? I can’t believe your delusions go so far. I had nothing to do with these homosexual ideas of yours.” She glared. “I know; it must be a mid-life crisis! But don’t think I’ll take you back if you go through with the divorce.”

Harry had handed her the papers again and repeated his arguments. He wasn’t going through a crisis he had simply realized that he was gay and wanted out of the marriage.

She had looked them over and pointed to the settlement section. “I told you that number wasn’t high enough! I need more to live on than that!”

He sighed knowing it had been raised several times already.

“And look at this! I don’t even see a provision in here to allow for me to marry again!” She crossed her arms and glared at him again.

He flipped to the proper page and pointed. “It says right here that you only get the alimony until you marry again, Gin. I won’t support your new husband, just you and the kids. He can support you after that.”

“I guess I missed that part. No matter, the cost of living goes up every year, Harry, and that number simply isn’t enough!” Ginny railed on and on making him late in picking Draco up.

Seeing the time, Harry stood and walked around Ginny. “I have to go now, Gin. I’m late, so thanks for making my life difficult.”

She stared at him as he ignored her demands to return and finish their discussion.

He stepped into the floo and spoke the name of a pub near Draco’s address. He didn’t want her to have that information, after all.

Once at the pub, he turned around and called out the name of Draco’s flat. He bit his lip as he looked around. “Draco? Are you here?”

“Harry?” The blond called from the next room. “Oh, I thought I’d been stood up. Is everything ok?”

Harry sighed and explained the situation. “She was very upset and refused to let me leave until I got fed up and walked out on her.”

“Will she do anything drastic? Destroy your things, perhaps – or maybe follow you?” Draco asked, worried.

“No, she wouldn’t follow me and she’s not usually destructive but I do have wards set up to eject anyone that isn’t me and lock the room after a certain time.” Harry told Draco warily. “Can you forgive me for screwing up our first date?”

“It’s not screwed up at all, Harry. We’ll be fashionably late…but only if we leave now.” Draco found his cape and they hurried to the party.

They talked and drank wine. They danced and Harry got to do the things he’d wanted to do at the last party like keep a smile on Draco’s face. Harry joked and talked some more during the dessert course. The pair had such fun they didn’t even notice that the other guests were beginning to depart until the host finally asked them to leave. Harry walked Draco to his door and when they kissed goodnight, the blond clung to him so tightly that Harry felt the ground shift beneath him.

He pressed Draco against the wall in the hallway outside of his flat. “Please tell me I’m not imagining this?” He whispered in askance. “I can’t think of anyone but you…I feel so good when I’m with you.”

“I feel the same way, Harry.” Draco bit his lip and motioned an invitation. “Do you want to come in?”

“I shouldn’t…” Harry leaned forward kissing Draco deeply one more time. “I don’t want a one night thing, Draco.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed. “Merlin, Harry! What kind of girl do you think I am?”

Harry snickered. “I’m kind of hoping you’re the type who is actually a boy.”

Draco’s eyes widened comically. “You go for the drag queens then?”

Harry closed his eyes as his arms encircled the blond. He couldn’t stop a tear from falling as he realized that this is exactly what he wanted. This is what he’d hoped for with Ginny.

“Harry?” Draco asked when Harry failed to answer.

“What I go for, Draco…is you. The banter and the jokes…you didn’t let my comment dictate your response to be serious…” The brunette smiled. “I was though. I was very serious. I don’t want to be yours for just a night. I want to really get to know you.”

Draco hid a smile, “Then I suppose I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night?”

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he nodded before stealing yet another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he had.

From that moment on, he and Draco were an item and Harry couldn’t be happier about it. They had sex for the first time on New Years Eve and actively began their campaign to get Ginny to sign the divorce papers the very next day.

If it wasn’t the amount of alimony it was the amount of the child support payments. One day she wanted the house and the next she didn’t. She even refused to allow Harry to spend whole nights away from the house until the matter was settled, insisting that she’d charge him with abandonment. The only thing that didn’t change was that she wanted custody of the kids while giving Harry visiting rights on the holidays. Draco was very supportive and let Harry visit his flat whenever he wanted to get away from the Weaselette. He comforted Harry when she upset him and they made love often to keep Harry’s mind occupied.

~oOo~

This had been going on for almost a year now and Harry was sick of it. Last night, Harry had waited for Ginny to return from her job. Draco was visiting his mother until late so Harry was slightly down.

She’d walked in and put down her handbag before noticing Harry. “Oh - hi, Harry. I hope you have plans because I’m off to Hannah’s place for ‘girl’s night’.”

“No.” Harry said softly.

She stopped and looked at him. “Excuse me?”

“I said ‘no’. Neither of us has anywhere more important to be than here. You and I need to get this divorce settled once and for all.” Harry glared at his wife. “I want my life back. You’ve held it hostage for way too long and I’m fed up.”

“How dare you?!” She gasped in outrage. “I am your wife! What you need is a happy life with me not some homosexual whore!”

“Don’t you dare call Draco a whore, Ginny! He’s the one who makes me happy – not you!” Harry told her earnestly.

Her pale blue eyes flashed. “I cannot believe you said that! I gave you three amazing children! I made you happy for almost fifteen years before you woke up and ‘realized’ you were gay!”

Harry sighed. “Ginny, I – I can’t believe you didn’t notice how unhappy I’ve been with you these past several years. Even before Draco came into the picture, you and I had been…out of sync.”

Ginny looked confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You never really visited me at work or attended the functions that my office holds. I always went to the holiday parties alone. The world is finally treating me as a regular person!” Harry’s voice shook slightly with relief. “It’s what I’ve always wanted but to my wife I should be special. I can count on my hands how often we had sex before I met Draco again, Gin. James, Al and Lily are always happy to see me but you just shrug it off and I sometimes feel like a bloody stranger in my own bloody house.”

“You’re so melodramatic, Harry! We’ve had sex at least once or twice a week since we got married.” Ginny snapped.

“Not since Lily was born.” Harry shook his head. “It had been once a week after James and then after each of the children it became less and less frequent. After Lily’s birth, it dwindled down to once every few months. Even then, your heart wasn’t in it.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Harry!” She rolled her eyes unkindly and crossed her arms.

“I had more fun with a magazine and my right hand…until you started making outlandish comparisons of yourself to someone I mentioned in innocent conversation!” Harry pointed out. “And then suddenly, you gave in and went down on me that time after asking some crazy nonsense about Draco having nice tits! That’s when I pictured his mouth on me. That’s when it first occurred to me that maybe I was…”

“Gay?” She asked. “Why the hell would you have mentioned him if it was all innocent, Harry? It was a sign that you were thinking of him.”

“Yes, but not sexually! I’d seen him at the office after years of no contact and thought you’d find it interesting.” Harry was incredulous. “That’s all!”

“Whatever! I have someplace to be!” Ginny rolled her eyes again and stomped off to her room where she proceeded to get changed into a burgundy v-neck dress with sleeves that ended just past her elbows. She brushed her hair and fluffed her bangs before picking up the papers that outlined the divorce agreement.

When they’d married, Harry had pooled their money into one vault. The current agreement gave her a sizable portion of that vault put in place of alimony. There was also a vault with enough to pay for all three of the children to remain students at Hogwarts and cover books and supplies for each of them. In addition, Ginny was given the house and commanded to relinquish the ‘Potter’ name immediately. Harry demanded to move out as soon as possible be given full visitation rights.

Reading them over Ginny made a face before putting them back in the drawer. After a quick check in the mirror, she smoothed her skirt and hurried down the hall.

Harry stood in front of the door. “Sign the papers, Gin. Please? What good does it do anybody to refuse?”

“NO! I don’t want to!” She screamed at him. “I won’t sign! How can you say you’ll be happy?! Nobody will be happy if I sign those papers except your bimbo whore!” She grabbed her purse and pulled her wand but she didn’t point it at Harry so he didn’t go for his. “Get out of my way, Harry. I’m going to Hannah’s.”

Harry stepped cautiously to the side and backed into the sitting room fighting tears the whole way. When the door slammed, Harry sat on the couch. He was stunned by her actions, words and attitude. A few moments of thought led to him using the floo to call Draco’s flat. “D-Draco? Are you home?”

“Harry?” Draco was wearing a bathrobe as he came into the room with the floo. “I was just about to take a bath, Harry; what’s wrong?”

“I’m so glad you’re back from your mother’s. Can you come over?” Harry’s eyes were dull and haunted instead of their usual emerald green. “Ginny’s gone out and we can take a bath together…”

Draco liked that idea and it would allow him to sooth Harry, so he said, “Yes, alright. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

After removing his white socks and red shirt and allowing them to fall to the floor, Harry hurriedly cast a spell to brush his teeth as well as summoning the fluffy towels he kept aside just for the blond. He cleaned the tub with a wave of his wand and double checked the supply of Draco’s hair and skin products before calling for the special lube his lover had begun making for their own personal use. Lastly he warmed the tiles slightly so they could be comfortable and started the water before adding bubbles.

That’s when Draco’s voice sounded behind him. “You spoil me so, Potter.”

Harry turned to see the familiar smirk on his lover’s face. “It’s a recent desire – spoiling you – but it’s definitely something I want to do. Will you let me?”

Draco let his fluffy forest green bathrobe slip off his shoulders as Harry came toward him from the edge of the large tub. He nodded slowly, knowing that for whatever reason, Harry felt a need to for reassurance tonight. Draco loved this mood of Harry’s because it usually meant lots of pleasure for him with very little work.

“Really?” Harry kissed Draco’s neck as he moved behind the blond. “You’ll let me shampoo and condition your hair?” Harry whispered as he removed the robe fully from Draco’s body. “And I can wash your body... I can…” He only questioned it because his lover usually liked to do those things for himself.

Draco turned and placed one finger on Harry’s lips to silence him. “Do as you like, Harry, I’m yours.” His lover seemed to draw strength and confidence from the careful but tender worship of Draco’s body and the blond had no problems following along until there was something he objected to.

“I want you in the tub, Draco.” Harry’s eyes had regained some of their sparkle since he’d floo-called his boyfriend.

Draco pecked Harry’s cheek and slipped quietly into the warm water. He lounged against the tiled wall as he waited for his lover.

Grinning, Harry summoned the bottle of wine Draco had given him recently along with two glasses. He took his trousers off and joined his lover in the water before handing the glasses to the other man. Draco took the glasses and held them steady for Harry to pour the wine. They both had a sip of the dark red wine and then set their glasses down before Harry advanced on Draco. He took the blond in his arms and began with a kiss to his throat.

“Mmmm, Harry…” Draco murmured as he felt the brunette’s lips ghost over his skin. Suddenly the blond felt the mild warmth of the tiles on his back and whined. “Harry, we’ll never get clean this way…” He did, after all, want a real bath as much as he wanted the brunette.

Harry chuckled and backed off a bit as his lover smirked in return. “Sorry, love, I got a little sidetracked. I’ll get right to it.”

Draco dipped low allowing the water to go over his head for a brief moment. When he emerged, Harry was waiting with his specially scented shampoo in hand so Draco settled into a comfortable position between Harry’s lean legs. Harry poured a small amount of the pearly substance into his palm and put the bottle down. Draco moaned as he felt Harry’s fingers sink into his hair. The lather of his favorite shampoo was always so luxurious and when Harry was the one applying it the experience became ever-so sensual. Harry’s fingertips seemed to find every pressure point that made Draco melt. The blond let Harry rinse his hair with a spell and then comb conditioner through the strands before watching Harry reach for his body sponge. This was a vital portion of the bathing process and Draco knew he wouldn’t be disappointed.

Harry squeezed the cleanser onto the sponge from a tube and began to massage it into Draco’s skin. He adored the scent of his lover and the potions Draco used on his hair and skin seemed to only enhance that scent. He didn’t allow himself to become distracted again by the blond’s beauty. He just concentrated on his task of applying the potion and rinsing it from his lover’s body.

When Harry was done, Draco watched as the brunette cleaned his own body before lifting him bridal style to take into the living room. Draco wondered at the location but didn’t protest because Harry was already drying him gently with a fluffy towel.

As soon as most of the moisture was banished from Draco’s body, Harry coaxed the blond to lie back against the couch. He used his lips to travel the length and breadth of the man he loved so that there wasn’t a single missed spot…and then he followed the same path with his tongue so that Draco was a quivering mass of sensitive nerves just begging for the touch that would tip the scales. Harry simply smiled as he helped the blond calm down before whispering his final request of the night. He wanted Draco to ride him.

The blond took great pleasure in fulfilling this request and once they both were sated, fell asleep in his lover’s arms.

~oOo~

“I got there and…Oh Hannah!” Ginny’s lips trembled as she told her best friend what she’d seen. “I walked in to find Harry on the couch with Malfoy cradled in his arms, Hannah! They were both naked as the days they’d been born and his face looked so happy and peaceful… Both of them looked that way and as much as I wanted to, I just couldn’t hate them. They’re in love…much more-so than I ever thought! Malfoy really does make Harry happy and it’s not just a phase or a foul prank invented just to torture me.”

“Merlin!” Hannah Creevey sounded awed. “What are you going to do?”

“I already did it…” Ginny said softly as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I went upstairs and took the final papers out of the drawer where I keep important documents. I re-read them and then I signed and I’m not going back to the house until late tonight…when they’ll be gone.” The word’s ‘for good’ lingered in the air but remained unsaid.

“At least the kids are okay with things, right Gin?” Hannah asked gently.

“They all seem to understand that none of it is their fault but James isn’t happy with Harry. Lily seems to blame me and Albus is just happy we won’t be fighting so much anymore.” Ginny sighed. “I didn’t expect to feel this way, but I’m so relieved that this is over…you know?”

“Finally and officially over…” Hannah nodded placing a comforting hand on her friend’s arm to remind her that she was there to listen if needed.

The End


End file.
